Characters
Main En Shinohara A high school boy who has always hated the sight of men and also loves everything about women. Because of his hate of men, when he sees even a reflection of himself in a mirror or window, he punches whatever is doing the reflecting. He combats this by always crossdressing. Because of this, he happens to be known as the most beautiful "girl" in school. Lololooolololol Hinata Saotome Hinata is a normal high school girl, who seems to have a high tolerance for things that are considered socially out of the norm, seeing as she's dating a boy who has a habit of cross dressing. Naota Takanashi Naota is En's only close male friend. He claims to like older women and women with large breasts (which alienates most girls). Naota is blunt and likes to tease people. Reina likes him and he seems to reciprocate. He is a sadist. Komachi Ashiya Komachi is one of Hinata's best friends. She is a daughter of a mangaka which the twin idolizes. She is dating her childhood friend, Kojirou. She is good in kendo and always being challenged by Kojirou for a match before they started to date each other. She's also a sadist same with Naota and gets along with him most of the time. She's a very good singer. Supporting Reina Kojima An upperclassman to the main characters (it is jokingly noted that she was a third year in the main characters' first year and is still a third year when they move up a grade, implying some sort of strange manga time, as she is adamant that she isn't repeating) . Reina is romantically interested in Naota, who seems to reciprocate. She always has a small tiger named "Rawr" on her shoulder. Kojirou Amakusa Kojirou is a childhood friend of Komachi, and is currently dating her. He always dresses and talks like a samurai because Komachi once told him that she liked strong men while reading her father's manga based on he and Komachi. He is a year younger than the other main characters and is good friends with Hinata's younger brother Taiyou. Emi Hashimoto The older of the two Hashimoto twins, is currently dating Rio Sawamura. Her name means both smile and laughter. Emi is a huge fan of Komachi's father's manga, Sword Fighter Komachi. Niko Hashimoto The younger of the two Hashimoto twins, currently dating Rui Sawamura. It is suggested that she can see ghosts. Her name means smile. Taiyou Saotome Hinata's younger brother, who looks incredibly similar to her (when she dresses like a boy, she is mistaken for him). He is a year younger than Hinata. He is friends with Komachi's boyfriend Kojirou. Taiyou originally falls for En before he knows that En is male and already dating Hinata. Rio Sawamura The older of the Sawamura twins, currently dating Emi Hashimoto. Wears glasses. Pretends to be calm, but is much more open when he's alone with Emi. He can't handle roller coasters. He and his brother always turned girls who confessed to them down because they decided they only wanted to date twins. They're named after a video game. Rui Sawamura Younger of the Sawamura twins, dating Niko Hashimoto. It's suggested that he can see ghosts. He and his brother always turned girls who confessed to them down because they decided they only wanted to date twins. They're named after a video game. Three Delinquent Group Wataru Kawai The leader in the group and works at the Lover's Cafe as one of the chef's and is the manager's son. Macho Nickname suggests he is very macho?(tough) and masculine. He is a friend of Wataru-kun and Hood. Hood Is a good friend of Wataru-kun and his nickname is from him wearing a hood all the time. Minor Characters Kaede Gotou Tall girl that ends up wearing men's clothes to gain self-confidence. Starts dating class rep. Souichirou Aikawa class rep Sakura Aikawa Elder sister of Souichirou Aikawa Shirota Yuuri Naota's father Shinohara Family Category:Characters